Preparations
by LGL137
Summary: This story follows Hermione's steps up to the Yule Ball but is mainly about her preparations for it. This is the first of my stories to be posted so if you like it tell me and if you don't like it, tell me cause I really want to improve. written by Gina


Preparations  
  
This is the first time I'm posting one of my stories on here so I'm sorry if some of you don't like it or think it should be improved.  
  
Summary: Hermione's steps leading up to the Yule Ball. Focuses mainly on preparations of Hair, make-up, ect.  
  
I hope you all enjoy reading this and if not...I'm sorry but, Oh well.  
  
The long awaited day of the Yule ball had arrived, and the 4th year Gryffindors were just waking up. In the boy's dormitory there were many groans to be heard, but none so loud and drawn out as Ron's. He sighed and tried to push the thoughts of his dress robes out of his mind as he attacked the heap of parcels at the foot of his bed.  
Meanwhile in the girls' dormitory, both Lavender Brown and Parvati Patil awoke with shrieks of excitement and sprang out of bed making sure they had everything they needed before digging into their presents as well. While Hermione was excited about the ball as well, she took things at a slower pace. She got out of bed, stretching and yawning and then slipped on her bathrobe before turning to her own stack of presents. From her parents she received a pair of gold earrings with aquamarine stones inside. She smiled; they would go well with her dress robes that evening. Also included from her parents was the usual package of a toothbrush, floss and mouthwash. (Her parents were both dentists.)  
Ron had given Hermione her own set of wizard chessmen, Harry an overstuffed sack of candy that included Bertie Botts Beans, Sugar Quills, Chocolate Frogs and Droobles Best Blowing Gum. From Hagrid, Tiny models of a Unicorn that trotted across her hand, a dragon that flew and blew sparks, and a Phoenix that went through the rebirth process. From Mrs.Weasly, a yellow hand knitted sweater along with several Mince Pies. Lastly there was a card from Victor, he was really nice once you got to know him, not at all how you would expect the youngest International Qudditch player to act. She was so surprised when he asked her; she even had thoughts that it might be some cruel joke he cooked up with the Slytherins. But no, he really wanted to go to the ball with her.  
After she finished with her presents she got dressed and headed down to the common room to meet up with Harry and Ron. They were already down there, digging into bags of sweets while playing a game of Exploding Snap, after declining their invitation to join them she settled into a nearby armchair and watched the cards stack higher and higher before suddenly bursting into flame as Ron went to add two more cards, singeing his still healing eyebrows. After a few more games with similar results, the trio headed towards the Great Hall with the rest of the school for a magnificent Christmas Lunch that included Turkey, Pudding and heaps of Cribbage's Wizarding crackers. After Lunch Hermione followed Harry, Ron, and the twins where a huge snowball fight erupted which she chose to watch instead of join in. Then at five o'clock she announced she was going in to prepare for the ball. She waved and retreated up the stairs ignoring Ron's shout asking once again who she was going with. She giggled as George took advantage of his distraction by flinging a large snowball at his head.  
When she reached her dormitory she pulled open her trunk and pulled a variety of bottles and tubes that consisted of three bottles of Sleekeazy's Hair Potion, Madame Helana's Hair Holder and various lip glosses, eye shadows, Mascara and other makeup products. Struggling to the bathroom with loaded arms, she tipped everything on to the counter. Next she changed into her silky Periwinkle blue dress robes. She stepped back into the bathroom and sighed. It was time to tame her hair. First she squirted copious amounts of Sleekeazy's into her hair brushing it out. She repeated the process until her hair was straight, sleek, and shiny. When she was done, only one bottle of Sleekeazy's remained. Hermione stared at her refection in the mirror; this new look startled even her. Hermione dug through her nightstand and pulled out her hairstyles magazine. She flipped through it book marking ones she liked. Her selections were, a simple yet formal French braid, an elegant bun, and a formal yet complex bun on her head that involved curling sections of her hair individually and then pulling them all together to form a curly bun on the top of her head. Deciding the French braid was too casual and the curly bun was too much work, she chose the elegant bun. First she pulled her hair into a ponytail before twisting it up onto her head where she sprayed on Madame Helana's Hair Holder to hold it firmly in place. Gazing critically at her reflection she pulled down a small section of hair on either side of her face and let them hang. Still not satisfied she curled these pieces and lastly sprinkled light blue glitter into her hair that complemented her dress robes nicely. For makeup she used light blue eye shadow, and mascara. Then as an afterthought she put on a coat of clear lip-gloss. Finally content wither her appearance, she pulled on her dress robes and dress shoes. Then last but not least, the aquamarine earrings from her parents. Hermione smiled at her reflection, showing her now, normal sized and straight teeth. She would have to thank Malfoy for hexing her, in the long run, it had been, not a curse but a blessing. She laughed at the thought of thanking Malfoy for hexing her and made a mental note to tell Harry and Ron first, no doubt then would want to be in on the fun. Hermione gathered all of her things and placed them neatly back into her trunk. Then she glanced at a nearby clock, it was already 7:45. Not wanting to keep Victor waiting, she went down the dormitory stairs, out the portrait hole, down to the ground floor, across the entrance hall and finally out and towards the Durmstrang ship where Victor was waiting. He smiled as she made his way to him, ignoring Karkaroffs penetrating gaze. "You look beautiful Hermy-own." She smiled back at him and took his hand as they walked back up towards the castle, this would be an interesting night.  
  
The End :D  
  
Special Thanks to my best friend Michelle for reading my story and encouraging me that it was good enough to post on FF.net...What would I do without you Michelle? 


End file.
